Jemima's Teen Drama
by RumTumTugress
Summary: Macavity returns to the Junkyard and talks Jemima into coming back with him to his lair. Will the kittens see through Macavity's evil plan? Sequel to Munkustrap's Teen Romance
1. Jemima

**Since there was such a popular demand for a sequel (okay only three people) I will do this.**

**I will NOT add more characters. A few new characters is fun, too many is a stolen idea.**

**I normally won't publish another story if I'm still in the process of one, but I was just so excited to publish this one.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Get off me!" Jemima hissed, slapping Plato across the face.

"Why?" He asked, looking at her, his eyes filled with want.

"You're one of my best friend's boyfriend!" Jemima answered bluntly.

"So?" Plato tried to get back over to her.

"YOU PERVERT!" Jemima yowled, scratching Plato across the face.

While Plato was busy trying to stop his wound from bleeding, Jemima ran out of her den and out into the open of the Junkyard.

Being a teen wasn't easy. Once a Jellicle turned the age of 14, they are considered a teen and are able to find of mate of their own.

Electra was happy with Misto while Victoria burned with jealousy.

Etcetera also was content with Plato, but she didn't know he had been cheating on her for Victoria, Cassandra, and an attempt for Jemima.

Talk about teenage drama.

Jemima was drawn out of her thoughts to see the sight of Tugger, Bomba and their two new daughters, Jinx and the Rum Tum Tugress walking out of their cosy little den in the rusty old oven.

Jemima skipped over to greet them.

"Hi!" Jemima said cheerfully, "isn't this their first time outside the den?"

"It is!" Bombalurina sang proudly, looking at her knew kits with fondness.

Jemima was surprised. Tugger didn't really like the idea of his wife having his kits, but after they were born, it was no secret he had grown attached to them.

Jemima looked down at Jinx who was slowly starting to crawl away from the group of Jellicles and towards the unsuspecting Misto.

Jinx slowly lifted up her hand and snatched up Misto's tail.

Mistoffelees quickly turned around in fright, then just saw the tiny kitten.

"Okay then, Jinx, let go," Mistoffelees said, trying to pry Jinx's little paw off.

But she held on, laughing.

"Ha ha ha, okay fun's over, let go." Mistoffelees once again attempted to get the scarlet kitten off his tail but failed again.

He let out a extremely loud sigh, then stood up and started walking away with little Jinx still clinging to him, so he dragged her along with him.

Jemima rolled her eyes and ran after him.

On her way over, she caught sight of her mother, Demeter, and her step-father, Munkustrap sitting on the rusty old car's trunk.

Sitting in between them was Jemima's new half-sister, Dixie, a kitten almost as pure white as Victoria, but with jet black paws and a few golden stripes on her back.

"Misto!" Jemmie called, running after the black magician.

"Yeah?" Mistoffelees turned around, looking at Jemima in curiosity.

"Have you noticed Vicky lately?" Jemima asked, "she seems kinda... jealous."

"Why would she be jealous?" Mistoffelees meowed, cocking his head to the side.

"Wake up and smell the roses!" Jemima cried, "She loves you!"

"What? Victoria? No!" Mistoffelees shrugged it off and walked away with little Jinx still clinging to him.

"Can't you see it? Every time you talk to her, she blushes from ear to tail," Jemima insisted.

"Well, even if she does, I'm happy with Electra and I'm in no hurry just to break up with her for Victoria." Mistoffelees said.

"Misto!" Jemima cried.

"End of discussion!" Mistoffelees hissed. Then he whipped around and marched off, with the giggling Jinx.

Jemima let out a sigh, then turned around and ran towards the back of the Junkyard, near Munkustrap's old den.

She walked inside the den and looked around.

Her father used to live here.

But, now he was dead.

Jemima let out a sigh and slowly padded towards Macavity's old, moss filled nest.

She silently crawled inside it and looked up at the celing.

She let out a sigh, then went to sleep.

**Later...**

Jemima woke up a bit later.

She sat up and shook her head, sending bits of moss that clung to her head.

Jemima stood up and streched, then walked outside the den.

She didn't realize how much she slept. She could see the Jellicle moon high in the sky, and the Junkyard was completely deserted and quiet.

Except for the small protests of kittens not wanting to go to sleep from Tugger's and Bomba's den.

Jemima slowly started heading for Demeter's den, but she heard something outside the gates of the Junkyard.

Jemima suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if something was watching her.

She quickly ran for the entrance to the Junkyard, making sure that the gates were locked and bolted so nothing could get in.

She let out a sigh of relief when she discovered that she was safe.

Especially with the barbed wire that Munkustrap and Alonzo had put at the top of the gates.

But, she still felt uncomfortable.

Jemima started walking towards Demeter's den faster.

Then, she heard a small voice whisper her name.

She turned around to see a figure outside the Junkyard gates.

The first thing her instincts told her to do was to run and get help.

Then she thought it over.

Jemima padded towards the figure that was standing there.

She could faintly see cat eyes gleaming and staring at her.

"Who are you?" Jemima asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You don't know who I am?" A dark and deep voice answered her, "I would think you would recognize the voice of your own father."

Jemima let out a small gasp of fear.

"Macavity!"


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

Jemima peered at Macavity through the fence.

"Macavity? I- I thought you were dead!"

This made Macavity laugh.

"Apparently you don't know me that well." He said, rolling his eyes, "I'm a much better magician than that IDIOT Mistoffelees."

"Mistoffelees is a great magician!" Jemima insisted, defending one of her friends.

"Sure," Macavity said sarcastically, "now, time to skip to the point."

"If you want to take Demeter you can't!" Jemima cried, "I'll fight you myself!"

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa!" Macavity meowed quickly, "Don't jump to conclusions here, Jemmie!"

"Only my friends can call me Jemmie!" Jemima hissed, her tail starting to fluff up with anger, "And if you're not here for Demeter, what ARE you doing here?"

Macavity smiled a toothy grin, baring his sharp canines that made Jemima flinch.

"For you."

Jemima's eyes widened in horror and she started to back up.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Macavity said, "I want you to come back with me to my lair."

"Why me?" Jemima was completely puzzled, why would ANYONE want Jemima?

"Don't you think I would want my own daughter to be on my side?" Macavity asked.

"I-I guess..." Jemmie answered, looking down at her feet, actually feeling guilty, then the guilt went away quickly, "Wait a second, you don't even have a side!"

Macavity let out a groan.

"So, what is it, are you coming?"

Jemima blinked and glared at her father.

"Why would I? So you can beat me even more?"

Macavity rolled his eyes.

"All I want to do is show you that I've changed."

"There's no possible way you could've ever changed, Macavity," Jemima hissed.

"Alright then, Jemima. Believe what you must. But it's your loss if you spend the rest of your life listening to those stupid Jellicles." And with that, Macavity started to walk off.

"Wait!" Jemima quickly ran to the fence.

Macavity grinned then turned around.

"I"ll come," Jemima decided, "But you have to swear to NEVER hurt my Tribe again."

Macavity pondered over this.

"Alright," He meowed, smiling a smile that made Jemima pretty suspicious.

Jemima let out a sigh, "I guess I can't say goodbye to all my friends, huh?"

Macavity shook his head.

"You guessed right."

Jemima let out a sigh, then climbed over the fence, ignoring the cuts and wounds she got from the barbed wire.

The jumped down next to her father, and together they walked off.

**The Next Morning...**

"Are you sure you saw Jemima with Macavity?" Victoria asked Mistoffelees, cocking her head to the side.

"Positive! Do you think I would lie about something like that?" Mistoffelees replied.

"I guess not," Victoria grumbled.

"What do we do? We can't tell the adults! There's no way they would let us go," Electra meowed, hugging Cetty in fear.

"Mungo and I know the way to Macavity's lair!" Rumpelteazer said.

"Yeah, we do." Mungojerrie insisted, looking at his twin.

"Can you lead us to it?" Cetty asked, staring at them with her huge green eyes.

"Of course we can!" Rumpelteazer meowed, patting her friend on the back.

Mistoffelees looked down at his friends who were gathered around the rusty old car that he was standing on.

"Alright, guys! It's mission Save Jemima!"


	3. Macavity's Lair

"This way," Macavity growled, pushing over a nearby garbage can.

Jemima was following her father throughout the streets of London, to his lair.

Jemima looked down at the pile of trash that was now scattered across the alleyway.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Jemima asked, looking back up at her dad.

"Nope," He answered, "I am not."

Jemima sighed, and then squatted down to pick all the trash up.

"What are you doing?" Macavity asked, looking back at her.

"Cleaning this mess up," She tsked in approach.

"Jemmie, you're not in the Junkyard anymore," Macavity hissed, "Leave it be."

Jemima glared at Macavity then stood up.

"Fine," She pouted, "but who will clean it up if not I?"

"Street cleaners, that's why humans have them, now, are you coming or not?" Macavity continued walking.

Jemima let out a small huff, and then followed him down the alleyway.

Macavity and Jemima walked another long way, then Macavity suddenly stopped at a dead end.

"We're here," He meowed cheerfully.

"What?" Jemima asked, looking up at the brick wall in confusion, "We are NOT here."

"Things aren't always what they seem," Macavity growled, putting both his paws onto the wall, his long claws gleaming.

He said a few words under his breath, then pushed against the wall, and Jemima watched in amazement as the

huge wall lifted up and revealed a spiral staircase leading into the ground.

"This isn't where your old lair was," Jemima reported.

"I know, we moved so that you Jellicles couldn't come and hunt us down." Macavity growled, walking down the spiral staircase.

Jemima followed warily, taking it step by step. Soon, her and Macavity arrived in a huge room, full of books and scrolls.

"My Library," Macavity said proudly, "This is where I keep all my spell books and notes."

Jemima nodded and followed him throughout his new and expanded lair until they came to his office.

It was exactly like his library, except that there was a huge desk in the middle, that was completely covered in papers, with two leather chairs on each side.

"You're not very organized," Jemima said, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, excuse me, would you like to pay the prison rats a visit?" Macavity asked coldly.

Jemima shook her head quickly.

"Then hush up," He growled, "You really need to learn to do that."

Jemima let out a small whimper, then took a seat on one of the leather chairs.

Macavity took a seat on the opposite direction, and looked at her.

Jemima squirmed, a bit unconfortable, then she caught sight of a single picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Macavity and Demeter, they were both young, and... smiling.

Macavity glanced up at it too, then he quickly snached it off and threw it inside his desk.

"What do you have that hanging up for?" Jemima asked, "And where did you get the human camera?"

Macavity glared at her, then his gaze softened, "I really do miss you and Demeter."

Jemima bared her teeth, "You tried to kidnap her! You don't miss her!"

"Oh, but I do," Macavity whispered, "More than you know possible."

Jemima's teeth weren't bared anymore... she actually felt a little sad.

When Jemima was about to speak, a huge rat-like thing burst in through the door.

"We're back, boss," The rat grunted, dragging a potato sack over to Macavity.

"What did you get this time?" Macavity asked, peering into the bag as the rat opened it up.

"Dimonds and gold," The rat answered, closing the bag back up, and dragging it back out.

"How did you get to be like this, Macavity?" Jemima asked, "I mean, to be yourself, the nasty-stealing-self?"

Macavity let out a sigh, then looked down at his papers as he once again started to shuffle through them.

"I guess I should tell you, shouldn't I?" Macavity asked, putting the papers down, "Well, it all started when I was just a kitten..."

* * *

Victoria watched in

in complete disgust as Electra was up my Misto, nuzzling his shoulder.

Etctera noticed Victoria, and gave her a little poke in the shoulder, "Do you like Misto?" She asked.

Victoria looked at her and blushed.

"Maybe a little... I mean... not really... um... yes."

Cetty laughed a little and patted Victoria on the back.

"Don't worry about it, Vicki, I'm sure he likes you back," Cetty encouraged.

"Then why is he dating Electra?" Victoria asked.

Cetty was stumped.

"Um, to make you jealous?" She suggested.

"Stop da solician' tere ladies, I'd hate ta break it to ya but we're aheadin' that way," Mungojerrie interrupted the two kittens in his Cockney accent.

Cetty and Victoria blushed as they realized that they were heading off into the opposite direction that Rumpelteazer was leading them through the streets of London.

Victoria rolled her eyes. Misto better watch out, because she was coming for him.


	4. Camping Trip!

Victoria narrowed her eyes as she once again caught sight of Electra snuggling with Misto.

The Jellicles had decided to camp out the rest of the night in the Forest before it got too dark and they couldn't see.

Every kitten was paired with a 'watch buddy' assigned by Rumpelteazer.

"Wat yous all dos is make sure tat your bud' don't run off or get killed," Rumpelteazer simply explained.

Victoria was paired with Cetty, Rumpel with Mungo, and Misto with Electra.

Victoria glared in hate as Electra fed Misto some bread that he conjured up for the kittens to share.

The group was sitting around a open fire, also made by Misto, eating their supper while Rumpelteazer was babbling away about her trip to the park.

Cetty nudged Victoria as she caught sight of her gawking at Misto.

"Stop looking at him!" Cetty whispered quietly.

"I can't!" Victoria whimpered, covering up her face.

Cetty rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Vicky. Electra and Misto will break up, then he will find a nice girl, get married, have a family, then start to let himself go-" Victoria shoved a piece of bread in Cetty's mouth before she could finish.

While Ecetera was busy munching on her bread, Victoria looked up into the skies, and swore she saw the Everlasting Cat dancing up there.

Victoria yawned, and glanced around the kitten's 'camp.'

Rumpelteazer was slowly starting to shut up as she started to go to sleep. Mungojerrie was already sleeping, curled up in a ball.

Victoria poked Cetty attempting to wake her up, for Victoria had an idea.

Etcetera rose her head, and looked up at Victoria.

"What?" She asked, rolling over on her stomach and scratching her arm.

"Come with me!" Victoria whispered excitedly as she saw Misto and Electra nod off to sleep.

Etcetera stood up, and followed her best friend down the Forest road and towards the Lake.

"What are we doing?" Cetty asked.

"Just follow my lead!" Victoria laughed, tip toeing over towards a nearby log. She quickly started to whittle the log away, making a bowl of some sort.

"What are you doing?" Etcetera asked, suddenly suspicious.

Victoria walked over to the lake and dipped the log-bowl into the warm water, then she quickly started to tip toe back towards the camp the kittens had set up.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING?" Cetty yowled.

"SSSHH!" Victoria quickly shushed her.

Cetty let out a small growl and looked at her feet.

"To answer your question," Victoria begun, "I am going to pull a prank on Electra."

"Why?" Etcetera asked, then quickly understood once Victoria glared at her.

"I don't think that's the right thing to do," Cetty whispered, being innocent as always.

"Tugger would do it," Victoria whispered back, reaching the camp.

"He would?" Cetty exclaimed, a bit surprised, "Gosh!"

"Sh! Anyway, will you do this or not?"

Etcetera looked at her feet, then at the sleeping Electra.

"Alright. But only if Tugs would do it!" She said.

Etcetera lived by a code and that code was, WWTD, What Would Tugger Do? She practically worshiped the ground he walked on and tried to copy everything that Tugger did, including trying to have his way with Demeter.

Victoria silently knelt down next to the sleeping Electra and set the bowl down onto the grassy forest floor.

Ever so slowly, Victoria lifted Electra's hand off of Misto's waist and dipped it into the bowl filled with warm water.

Victoria giggled, and quickly shooed Etcetera back to their original spots, both sharing ideas of what would happen the next morning.

Victoria smiled and hugged Cetty, then looked as her friend started to sleep. Victoria moved over a little bit, so Cetty wouldn't drool all over her if she dreamed about Tugs.

The snow white kitten settled down in a grassy patch not far away from where Rumpelteazer slept.

Victoria stretched, then let out a sigh as she slowly started to fall asleep.

**The next morning...**

Victoria woke up to the sound of screaming and pitiful wails. She quickly looked around and remembered what her and Etcetera did earlier that morning.

Electra was screeching in horror and started to run away to cover herself.

Victoria looked at the puddle where Electra was sleeping and she smiled to herself. This was pure comedy!

Misto was still asleep and Victoria willed him to get up and see how much Electra could be messy, then proclaim his love for Vicky. But, he slept on.

Victoria scrunched up her nose as the putrid smell of Electra's accident filled the fresh Forest air.

Etcetera saw Victoria was up then padded over to her, and they secretly exchanged a high-five.


	5. Shock

"I was only just a kitten," Macavity started, trailing off into his story, "when my father left my mom."

"And… your dad was Old Deuteronomy… right?" Jemima asked.

"That's right," Macavity answered, his eyes blank and staring into space.

"But… why did he leave Grandma?" Jemima asked curiously.

"Beats me… your Grandfather is a very, very picky tom," Macavity explained, looking at Jemima for a moment, "He's had ninety-nine wives."

"Gosh," Jemima gasped in awe.

"I know…" Macavity didn't talk anymore… he was just staring back into space.

"So… what _did _happen after Old D left Grandma?" Jemima asked.

"She basically went insane. She beat me day and night; she loved Munkustrap and Tugger more than me, although she was ashamed by your step-uncle." Macavity answered.

"But… Munkustrap never said that…" Jemima chirruped.

Macavity's eyes suddenly started to glow in pure hatred.

"He WOULD say that," Macavity hissed.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jemima murmured.

"He hated me from the start," Macavity growled, "He always wanted me out of the way. I was meant to be the next Leader of the Tribe. But he thought he was better than me, so, he tried everything to get me in trouble and to make father believe that I wasn't cut out for the job."

"That's horrible…" Jemima whispered, looking down at her hands.

She thought she actually knew Munkustrap! How could've he EVER lied to her? And Demeter! Demeter must've known! Or… Munkustrap could've kept this from her as well!

Jemima blinked in shock. Macavity wasn't actually evil! He was just misunderstood!

Jemima let out a small sigh, and then looked at her dad.

"So… everything about you is a lie?" She asked.

Macavity nodded, and looked down at his claws, and then he suddenly let out a growl, and then blinked up at Jemima.

"Should I show you to your room?" He asked.

"You made me a room?" Jemima was shocked. He EXPECTED her to come.

"Sure," He murmured, getting up and taking her small, fragile hand in his huge, dark ones.

Jemima followed him willingly throughout the lair, before he came to a huge, purple door.

Macavity opened the door up to reveal a room full of pink, plush pillows. Jemima blinked at it, it was wonderful!

Her father stepped over a few pillows, and walked over to a curtain on the wall.

He opened it up to reveal a great view of the Jellicle Moon (that was shining bright).

Jemima gasped. Everything was so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Macavity asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's gorgeous!" Jemima answered, still in awe.

"If you need anything, my servants will attend to you," Macavity meowed, walking out of the room.

Then, he suddenly looked back, "Will you join me for dinner?"

Jemima looked back at him and nodded.

"Good," He sighed, walking out of the door.

Jemima let out a sigh of happiness, this was where she belonged.

Then she let out a small growl of sadness.

Munkustrap could not have lied to her! Jemima blinked, would she stay here forever?

She would certainly miss the kittens, and her mother, and probably Tugger and Bomba.

But living with her father was more important, so she let it go.

* * *

Victoria caught sight of Misto looking over and her, and she blushed.

Misto let out a sigh, and then went over to her.

The kittens were packing up the camp; they were setting off towards Macavity's lair.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Misto asked.

Victoria blushed and nodded, following Misto farther into the woods.

"I saw what you did to Electra," Misto said, skipping right to the point.

Vicky's hopes fell; he wanted to talk to her about his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," Victoria muttered, looking at her feet.

Misto rolled his eyes, "I want you to stay away from her." He hissed.

"But…" Victoria blinked up at him.

"Stay away from her, and me," he repeated, spitting the words with hatred.

"Misto…" Victoria murmured in shock.

"STAY AWAY!" He growled.

Victoria knew it was the moment of truth, "but I love you!"

Misto turned around, stunned. He looked deep into Victoria's eyes, and she felt a spark of hope.

But she wasn't prepared for the pain.

"Well, I don't love you," Misto spat, walking away, back to the kittens.

"Misto…" Victoria mewed, heartbroken.

Cetty came out from some bushes, and patted Victoria on the back.

Victoria didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore.


	6. Dinner with Macavity

**The Victoria part of this story was based off a real event in my life. (Sound familiar, MistoFan10?) Lolz. Please enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

Jemima looked at her mice, her eyes were glowing at how beautiful they looked, and she was ashamed to even eat them!

The air was filled with awkwardness as she sat across from Macavity; they were both on either side of an extremely long dinner table, much nicer than the small coffee tables in the Jellicles' Family Dens.

Macavity poked his mice, then glanced up at his daughter who was biting her lip.

Macavity cleared his throat and when Jemima looked up, he clapped his hands together.

"Time to go to bed," He claimed, as a large female rat came out of a nearby door, for they were in a huge dining room.

"Dina, clear the table for me," Macavity instructed the rat, then he smiled at Jemima.

"Did you enjoy the food?" He asked.

"To be honest I didn't even eat anything," Jemima answered.

"Lovely!" Macavity quickly meowed, trying to sound cheerful, "Now go to your room."

Jemima nodded, and got up. She walked across the dining room and out a blue door, leading to a huge hallway, almost like a hotel's.

The purple door where her room lay at the end of the hallway, and she was glad when she climbed into the pink, cushiony-cushions.

She found a nearby stuffed blue elephant, attached to it read a not that said: _To by beloved daughter, Jemima. –Love your father, Macavity._

Jemima smiled and gave an elephant a huge hug and closed her eyes in bliss.

This was the way to live!

* * *

Victoria let out a small sob into Etcetera's shoulder.

"You done?" Cetty asked, a little impatient. Victoria had been crying for about an hour strait, into Cetty's shoulder.

"Mmhmm," Victoria whimpered, raising her tearstained face.

"It's gonna be fine," Etcetera meowed patting her friend on the back.

"No it's not!" Victoria whispered.

"Come on!" Etcetera growled, slapping Vicky in the face.

"Ow!" Victoria hissed in approach.

"You can do so much better than Misto!" Cetty cried out, "Stop being so dramatic!"

Victoria sniffed and glared at her best friend and let out a groan.

"You're right!" She said triumphantly, "He's just a stupid and silly tom! A… stupid… silly… charming… funny-"

"NO ANOTHER WORD!" Cetty cut Victoria off, "You need to get over Misto already!"

Victoria and Cetty both looked up as Rumpelteazer came in through the bushes.

"Oi! Come on now ya' bunch o' snifflin' kits!" Rumpelteazer said, then she noticed Victoria was actually crying.

"Wats' da matta?" She asked, patting Victoria on the back.

"Misto broke Victoria's heart!" Cetty hissed, informing Rumpel of the sad even that occurred earlier.

"You poor, poor, darlin'," Rumpelteazer tsked, giving Victoria a hug.

"Thanks, Rumpel," Victoria sniffed.

"We betta get goin'," The Cockney cat said, patting Victoria on the head.

Cetty looked and Victoria then started to follow Rumpelteazer.

"Come on, Vicky!" Cetty called.

"You go on ahead," Victoria answered, looking down at a nearby violet.

As Etcetera left the clearing, Victoria picked the violet and held it in her hand.

Slowly, more tears started to fall down her cheeks, then the tears of sadness turned to tears of hate.

Her gentle, outstretched hand turned into a fist as she crushed the purple flower.

Victoria threw the violet onto the ground and stomped on it. Then, with a huff, she turned around and followed Etcetera.

They walked together, behind Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie, with the "adorable" couple behind them.

"Let's glare at him," Victoria suggested to Etcetera who got a mischievous grin.

The two kittens looked back at Misto, then when he looked up; they glared at him and attempted to flick their hair at him. (Being a Jellicle you really can't toss your hair.)

Misto let out a groan and excused himself from Electra.

"What's the matter?" He asked the kittens.

"Oh… you know," Cetty answered for Victoria.

"But… I don't." Misto confessed.

"YES YOU DO!" Victoria cried.

"But… I don't," Misto whimpered.

Victoria let out a huge huff, and then ran off by Rumpelteazer.

Boys are so heartless!


	7. A Grand Tour

Jemima woke up the next morning to the sound of Macavity knocking on her door.

"Get up!" He called, "We've got a big day ahead of us!"

Jemima let out a small groan and yawned.

"I'll be right out!" She answered, standing up and reaching for the ceiling of her room.

Jemima let out a small sigh, picked up the stuffed elephant, gave it a huge hug, then walked out.

Macavity was standing right in the middle of the hallway, waiting for his daughter.

"So! What are we doing today?" She asked, brushing her hair with her fingers.

"I'm going to give you a grand tour of my lair," He said.

"You already showed it to me," Jemima pointed out.

"But you haven't see all of it," Macavity laughed.

Jemima didn't have anything to say to that, so she followed him down the hallway and out a blue door.

Suddenly, Jemima and her father were inside a huge, steamy room full of hustling and bustling rats.

"This is the kitchen," Macavity explained, "my servants are making some breakfast for you and me, and also the builders."

"Builders?" Jemima asked, curiously.

"I'm upgrading the Lair a bit," Macavity confessed.

"But it's so big already!" Jemima stuttered.

"True," Macavity meowed thoughtfully, then he led her through the kitchen.

"Why are these rats cooking mice?" Jemima asked, disgusted.

"These are sewage rats," Macavity answered, "they don't really care if their cooking their mom or dad."

This made Jemima look at a nearby female rat in horror.

Macavity laughed lightly, then took Jemima's hand and led her through the rest of the kitchen.

They ended up on a glass hallway, overlooking another giant room and Jemima looked at her father in confusion.

"The nursery," He meowed, looking down at the little baby rats and the obese mothers.

Jemima blinked at how adorable the little rats looked, it was hard to believe something so precious could become so disgusting and heartless.

She followed Macavity through the rest of the hallway, then to a red door with a huge yellow _caution _splashed onto the door with paint, and she smell that came out of the room made Jemima want to hurl.

"What is this terrible room?" She exclaimed in fright.

Macavity looked a little uncomfortable, and he glanced at his feet, then back up at his daughter.

"Would you like to see?" He asked.

Jemima gave a huge gulp of air, then nodded.

Macavity smiled uneasily, then opened up the door. A blast of terrible stink quickly filled the hallway, that made Jemima cough extremely loud, she felt that her lungs burn as she inhaled the fume.

Her father patted her on the back, then led her into the room. She gasped in horror, for she was unprepared for what met her eyes.

The glass hallway that overlooked the room was all splattered with blood, she could barely see the scary images below.

Jemima could hear screams of mercy, and the sound of gut-wrenching death.

"What is this place?" She repeated, stunned in fear and sickness.

"The execution room," Macavity whispered.

"Why?" Jemima begged in horror.

"All my followers who don't follow me are executed," Macavity said simply.

"But…" Jemima was still lost for words… then she shuddered as she heard a scream that was abruptly cut short.

Jemima suddenly started to feel weak, then she noticed that Macavity didn't seem to bothered by the screams or the smells.

"Do you come here often?" She asked weakly.

"I do," Macavity confessed, "I even do the executions myself sometimes."

Jemima let out a huge gasp of horror.

"How often are executions done?" She whispered.

"There are about more than thirty each day," Macavity meowed.

"Why?" Jemima asked.

"Oh… no reason," Macavity simply meowed, "I guess to keep the population down."

"Do… do you kill these rats for sport?" Jemima asked.

"No!" Macavity hissed, "Why would you think that? We don't only kill rats… we kill cats sometimes too."

Jemima shuddered in horror, and cover her mouth, tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I've seen enough," She murmured, closing her eyes, "take me back to my room."

Macavity nodded coldly, then took her hand and led her back down the hallway they came.

**

* * *

**

Macavity waited until Jemima was shut inside her room before he locked her door.

"Night!" He called to his daughter, and when she didn't answer he rolled her eyes.

"She saw the room, did she not?" Dina asked, walking up to her master, her small rat eyes glowing with interest.

"She did," Macavity hissed.

Dina let out a small groan, then slapped her face.

"Why, master? Why show girl room?" Dina squeaked.

"I didn't mean to take her to the room!" Macavity hissed, "I wanted to show her the bathing room and all the other cute, fluffy stuff that priss would like!"

"It will effect plan, will it not?" Dina asked.

"It might…" Macavity trailed off, then shrugged, "But I highly doubt it. Are you still putting the powder in her food?"

Dina nodded and bowed a bit.

"Yes master, Dina obeys." She whispered.

"Good," Macavity growled, "If it's working correctly… then she will be like putty in our hands by next week."

**

* * *

**

Mistoffelees stared at Victoria, and she stared at him.

"I WILL make you laugh," He said.

"Good luck," Victoria hissed.

"Just tell me what's bothering you!" Misto pouted.

"You should know!" Victoria growled.

"But I don't," Misto growled back.

Victoria let out a huge huff and turned away.

The kittens once again decided to camp out, while Rumpelteazer set off to search for Macavity's lair, what apparently was close.

Etcetera was watching the fight in interest, munching on a loaf of bread Misto conjured up.

"So… how'd it go?" She asked.

Victoria glared at her then let out a sigh, "Why doesn't he know?"

Etcetera rolled her eyes, "Boys are just so clueless!"

Victoria let out a little mew then punched Etcetera lightly in the shoulder in agreement.

"OI! It ain't here!" The kittens heard Rumpelteazer yowl not too far away.

The other kittens got up and ran to where Rumpelteazer was, who was staring at a hole that was filled with dirt.

"Aye! Wat happen'd ter Rumpel?" Mungojerrie was as surprised as his sibling.

"Dunna!" Rumpel answered, "ol' Mac'avatay must've moved da Loir!"

Rumpel then suddenly heard a noise.

"Get down!" She hissed, pushing the kittens into a bush.

The kits watched as an old female rat came running over to the hole full of dirt, dug around in the dirt for awhile, then ran off with something shiny.

"Ay! Tat's ol' Dina!" Mungo exclaimed, getting out of the bushes as soon as Dina left.

"Yah! Let's falla her! She moy lead aus to da new loir!" Rumpelteazer exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's go!" Victoria sang.

And so, the kittens set off after Dina.


	8. Midnight Stroll

Jemima woke up crying in the middle of the night after the horrifying terror she had gone through earlier.

"How could he ever do something so terrible?" She asked herself, letting out a huge sniffle.

She wanted to go home. She didn't belong in this environment, she just wanted to go back to the Junkyard and snuggle with Demeter, or flirt with Alonzo.

Tears started to stream down her face faster than ever, she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"I need to run away," She whispered to herself, "I need to!"

Jemima quickly stood up and looked around her room, and at the window.

Jemima walked over towards it and pulled back the curtain and looked down.

"Ugh!" She quickly stumbled backwards. The drop from the window was incredible! Jemima would surely break her neck if she jumped.

"I need to get out some way," She murmured, looking around her room, and catching sight of her elephant.

"Maybe…" Jemima picked it up and ran towards the door, "Oh no!" She gasped, "Locked!"

Then she remembered the lesson Rumpelteazer gave her about picking locks.

Jemmie stuck her nail inside the lock and jiggled it around a bit before she heard a click.

"Yes!" Jemima slipped out the door and closed it slowly and quietly, still holding the elephant.

As she looked around, she caught sight of a rat walking down the hallway; his small, piercing eyes scanned the hallway carefully, but quickly.

"Oh, Bast!" Jemima silently groaned, looking at the stuffed elephant then getting an idea.

She turned towards the rat and chucked the elephant over at the far end of the hallway, causing a plate or two fall from a small table.

The rat heard the noise and ran down the hallway, focused completely on his job.

This gave Jemima some time to slip down the hallway and out of the door; she entered the huge dining area.

It was so empty during the night; all the rats must be hiding away in the basement or something like that.

As she was walking across the empty room, she noticed the door that led to the hallway with all the blood and death.

Jemima let out a small gasp, and then ran through the door; she looked down through the glass, but noticed that it was strangely silent.

She walked throughout the glass hallway, looking for any sign of movement.

Jemima let out a sigh as she got to the end of the hallway, past all the blood and silence.

"Strange, isn't it?"

"Gah!" Jemima jumped backwards in fright, and terror that she had been caught.

"Up here!" The voice sounded again.

"What?" Jemima looked up to see a tan tom hanging from a support beam in the hallway.

"What are you doing up there?" Jemima asked.

"Hanging around… ha! Get it? Hanging? HA!"

"Oh yes, very clever," Jemima grumbled.

"Ain't it?" The tom jumped down from where he was perched. Up close, Jemima saw that he had some black striped and dark brown highlights.

"My name is Vytore," He said in his strong voice.

Jemima guessed he was about Alonzo's age, due to the sound of his voice and his height.

"And mine is Slamoe!"

"Ah!" Jemima quickly turned around, just to see _another _tom behind her; this one was a white tabby with a few brown blotches on the back of his head and his chin, plus he had one brown paw.

"Nice to… meet you," Jemima stuttered, then she just looked at them, "what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We were supposed to be executed," Slamoe explained.

"But, we escaped those nasty rats!" Vytore interrupted, flexing his muscles in a playful manner, "They could NEVER catch us! The _BEST_ notorious duo!"

"Oh! I have a notorious duo in my Tribe!" Jemima sang excitedly.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer? Yeah, we've heard them sing before," Slamoe said, not looking very impressed.

"Actually, their theme is quite catchy!" Vytore meowed, and then he started singing, "M-ungo-jerrie and Rum-pel-teazar!"

Jemima giggled, Vytore was quite… quite… _spontaneous!_

"How did you get here?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well…" Vytore started, staring off into space, "I'm Macavity's younger half-brother."

"My uncle!" Jemima meowed, giving him a hug, "Oh my Bast!"

"What?" Vytore looked a bit confused.

"I'm Macavity's daughter!" Jemima sang, giving him another big hug.

While Vytore was about to continue, they heard a large thump at the end of the hallway.

"We need to hide!" Slamoe said, "come with us!"

"Why?" Jemima asked.

"We just do! Now follow us!"


	9. Vytore and Slamoe

Vytore helped Jemima up a trap door in the ceiling.

"Here we are!" He sang, "Home, sweet, home!"

"More like crawlspace sweet crawlspace," Slamoe said bluntly.

Vytore rolled his eyes and led Jemima throughout their small room.

It was full of blue and green pillows. There was wood for a floor, and in the middle of it all was a pink rug with a human laptop on it.

"What do you have that for?" She asked curiously.

"For tracking where Macavity is," Slamoe explained, looking at it.

"And to play games!" Vytore sang excitedly, "My personal favorite is Inkball!"

"Of course it is," Slamoe grumbled as Vytore showed Jemima how to play it.

"Why did we have to hide from my father?" Jemima asked, looking at her half-uncle, "And where did you come from?"

"A different Tribe than the Jellicles," Vytore said, "My father is Old Deuteronomy, and my mother was an outsider. She ran away with me when I was about your age."

Jemima blinked in consideration, then she looked at Slamoe.

"I'm from the Jellicle Tribe," He said, "My father is Coricopat, and my mother was also an outsider. I was a Jellicle for two sunsets before I moved near the old lair with my mom."

"We met each other there," Vytore continued, "We became good friends, until Demeter and Macavity came."

"I fell for Demeter," Slamoe said, "And Macavity found out about it, so he kidnapped me. He found some old sewage rats and he made a bargain with them. So they became his henchmen, and they made the old lair."

"Then, Demeter had you," Vytore interrupted, smiling.

Jemima blinked up at him, then looked over at Slamoe.

"Why did he want to execute you?" She asked.

"We tried to help you escape a few times," Vytore said, "So we were sent to execution, but it was put off after you and your mother escaped, that's when Macavity decided to move the lair."

"So… now we're here!" Slamoe said, relaxing in a pile of blue pillows.

"How did you find this place?" Jemima asked.

"We didn't find it… we built it!" Vytore sang, "At night, Slamoe came up and started to do little by little each night. At that time we were hiding down in the execution room."

Just by the sound of that word made Jemima shudder.

"You fell for my mom?" She asked Slamoe who suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah," He mumbled, looking at his feet, "She was just so pretty, and you realize the only girls around here are rats."

"Ugh," Jemima mewled.

"Ugh is right," Vytore agreed.

Jemima couldn't piece it together… Slamoe and Vytore suddenly both looked a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?" She asked them.

"Have you noticed some sort of strange looking power on your food?" Slamoe asked.

"Yeah…" Jemima recalled, suddenly realizing there _was_ some.

"Macavity is trying to poison you," Vytore said.

"What?" Jemima's eyes widened in fear.

"It's true," Slamoe murmured, "He wants you be under his spell so that you can trick the Jellicles into coming out to the Forest where he will have an ambush attack.

"Have you been obeying any of his commands lately?" Vytore asked.

Jemima suddenly recalled the loyalty when Macavity wanted her to go into the execution room… when she didn't.

"Yes…" She murmured in horror.

"It's working already!" Slamoe said, to Vytore, his eyes were wide in fear.

"She's not completely under his spell yet," Vytore said, looking at Jemima.

"We need to get you out of here!" Slamoe hissed, "whether we get killed or not!"

* * *

Rumpelteazer stopped as she saw Dinah disappear down a spiral staircase.

"Down here!" She called to the kittens.

The group came running, and Victoria gasped as she saw the staircase and the brick wall.

"Here weh ares," Rumpel meowed grimly, "Macavatay's loir."


	10. Suspence

"Hurry!" Victoria hissed to Etcetera, "We're gonna get lost!"

"I'm TIRED!" Cetty groaned, throwing her hands up in the air and yawning.

"SHHH!" Victoria shushed her best friend, "We're in Macavity's lair, remember?"

Etcetera let out a sigh, then nodded.

"You're right," She said, following her friend.

"I can't believe we're actually in Macavity's Lair!" Victoria sang excitedly closing her eyes in excitement.

"I know right?" Etcetera bounced up and down, then suddenly she stopped walking.

"Uh… where's the rest of the group?" She asked Victoria, looking around.

Vicky froze and looked at her best friend.

"Uh oh," She muttered, she wrinkled her nose up and then let out a whimper.

"We can find our way through this!" Cetty said, we just need to follow that hallway.

"How do you know that isn't Macavity's room?" Victoria asked her.

"I don't!" Cetty just sang cheerfully, "Just go with a skip in your step and a smile on your face!"

"I don't think Macavity would be too pleased if he caught us walking in his lair skipping and smiling," Victoria scoffed.

Cetty rolled her eyes, and then caught sight of a door.

"Let's go through there!" She said excitedly.

"Let's no go through there," Victoria looked at it suspiciously, "I'd rather not. It looks spooky."

Etcetera rolled her eyes and then went down the hallway to the door.

"What can the worst be?" She asked her friend, opening up the door.

Victoria rolled her eyes then followed Cetty and when through the door.

"This is suspicious," Victoria muttered.

"Everything about Macavity is suspicious," Cetty reminded Vicky.

Both of them were walking down a glass hallway that overlooked something that was strange.

"I feel like I'm being watched," Victoria whispered.

"You are," A deep voice growled.

* * *

"What was that?" Jemima asked Vytore as he was packing up some objects.

"I think it was a scream," Slamoe said, looking up from his work.

"That sounds like- Victoria!" Jemima quickly jumped up from the cushion she was relaxing on. She quickly ran to the trap door and yanked it open. Without thinking, she jumped out.

"Jemima!" Slamoe screamed, watching the teen run down the hallway and out the door of the hallway.

Vytore quickly threw the backpack around his shoulder and jumped out after Jemima.

"Vytore!" Slamoe yowled in horror, and then he wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"I suppose I need to go after them," He grumbled, jumping down from the trap door and locking it.

* * *

"Err, fella's? Wheres' ar Cettie an' Vicky?" Rumpelteazer asked, looking behind her at Misto, Mungo, and Electra.

"Oh no! They must've gotten lost!" Electra cried, grabbing onto Misto's arm.

"We'll find them, Lettie," Mistoffelees said comfortingly, ruffling her hair playfully.

"We needs ta dos it!" Mungo exclaimed, "Who now's what kinda torture Maca'catay would puts dem throughs!"

"I'll go look for them, you guys keep looking for Jemima!" Misto called, running down the hallway.

Rumpelteazer stared after him then shrugged.

"He could'a just a poofed dem here," she said, "But if he _wants_ ta do it da hard way, dat's his probalmo."

* * *

Jemima watched in horror as Macavity threw her best friends into a cellar in the execution room.

"You'll be dead by morning!" He growled, slamming Victoria's cage shut.

Both teens whimpered in fear as Macavity continued.

"My plan is falling together perfectly!" He laughed, wringing his hands together.

"What plan?" Cetty asked bravely.

"Oh… just the plan to control Jemima," Macavity growled, grinning.

"What?" Victoria asked in horror.

"I'm putting a mix into her food and it's taking over her body. By next week she'll lead me back to the Junkyard, and I'll over throw my brother." Macavity answered.

"JEMIMA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I'M IN THE..." Cetty desperately tried to call to her, but Macavity hushed her.

"Shut up! She can't hear you!" Macavity laughed, walking out of the room.

"Get back here!" Jemima heard Vytore's voice behind her, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and started to drag her away.

"I need to save them!" Jemima cried out, beating his arms with her fist.

"No you don't! Slamoe and I need to save you!" He answered, walking away, still holding her.

"No!" She screamed, getting on last glance at her best friends forever.


	11. So Close

Victoria shuddered, tears spilling down her face, her gorgeous white fur all muddy and messy. Etcetera was in no better shape, they were both sobbing into each other's shoulders.

"W-we'll be d-dead by t-tomorrow," Cetty whimpered, barely able to talk, and the smell of this execution room wasn't helping.

"We'll get out," Victoria murmured, attempting to comfort her friend but she doubted her own words.

"I-I don't think so," Etcetera meowed, covering her face with her hands.

Victoria blinked at her friend, and then her ears pricked up at the sound of an approaching voice.

"Let me go!" The voice cried, and then Victoria heard footsteps running towards their cellar.

A familiar friend appeared out of nowhere and ran to their cell.

"Jemima!" Cetty cried, throwing herself at the cellar bars, and crying with happiness.

"Guys!" Jemima quickly used her fingernail and picked the lock on the door faster than Rumpelteazer could've ever done it.

"Oh my Bast!" Victoria nearly screamed, bursting out the cellar and giving Jemima a bear hug.

"It's you!" Jemima looked at her friends, and then back at a tan tom that came running behind them.

"So these are your friends," The tom said, looking at the kittens.

Etcetera giggle lightly, and covered her mouth as she looked the tom over.

Jemima blinked up at the tom, then at her friends who she put into another huge hug.

"This is Vytore," She introduced her uncle to her friends, "He's real nice."

"Hey Vytore," The kittens sang, Cetty blinked at him in admiration.

"I'm Etcetera," She lightly giggled.

Vytore winked at her and they started to talk while Victoria and Jemima got aquatinted once more.

"Why did you come for me?" Jemima asked her friend, cocking her head to the side.

"I had to… you were my friend," Victoria murmured looking at her feet.

"Misto trouble?" Jemima guessed, and Victoria nodded. Jemima ALWAYS knew what was up.

"Yeah, he told me he hated me," Victoria sighed, looking back up.

Jemima nodded, and then quickly looked back at Vytore.

"We need to get out of here!" Jemima cried, suddenly realizing it.

"Wait! Misto, Electra, and our notorious duo are still here somewhere!" Cetty exclaimed.

"We can't split up," Vytore said, playfully putting his arm around Cetty and making her squeal.

"He's right," Jemima said, looking at Victoria.

"Okay, let's check the hallways first," Vytore said, "they could be nearby."

The kittens nodded and followed the tan tom out of the execution room and out into a hallway Jemima didn't recognize.

"Where are we going to?" Cetty asked Vytore.

"We're going out by the entrance; they might be in the main hallway." He answered.

"But… we've been here all afternoon," Victoria said, blinking at him.

"Macavity's a mad magician," Vytore answered, "He puts mirrors up everywhere and confuses people to keep finding their way back to the main room."

The kittens let out a sigh and looked at each other, then continued their way, until they saw a familiar looking tuxedo cat…

"Mistoffelees!" Jemima ran to her friend and threw her arms around his neck.

"Jemmie!" He was obviously pleased to see her again.

Victoria let out a huff and turned away quickly from him and he let out a groan.

"Keep following me," Vytore said.

"I'm a magician!" Misto said, "I can just teleport us to where you want to go."

"Oh really," Vytore didn't sound impressed, "I assume you're better than Macavity?"

Misto's hopes fell and he glanced at his feet.

"No…." He sounded embarrassed.

"Then keep your mouth shut, I don't want any wise cracking' kitten telling me that," Vytore snapped.

"He didn't do anything, Vytore," Jemima said quietly.

"Whatever," Vytore threw it over his shoulder, and then looked around.

"Where's Slamoe?" He asked Jemima.

"Here!" Both cats glanced over their shoulders to see the tom laggaring behind them.

"You could've waited for me!" Slamoe grumbled, huffing to catch his breath.

Vytore rolled his eyes, then let out a sigh.

"We'll never get there at this rate!" Slamoe hissed, then, with a wave of his paw, all of the kittens were immediately transported to a huge hall with violet carpeting.

"You're a magician?" Jemima asked Slamoe, her eyes full of awe.

"I don't mean to brag…" Slamoe shrugged, "I just know a few of Macavity's spells."

"So you do?" A dark voice asked.

The kittens gasped as they noticed a dark figure in the corner of the hallway.

"Hello, Slamoe, Vytore," Macavity said darkly, his long claws shimmering.


	12. Macavity!

"Macavity," Slamoe greeted him darkly.

"Where have you been these past few years?" Macavity asked, cocking his head to the side, walking out of the shadows.

"Somewhere, anywhere," Vytore's eyes turned to slits as he saw his old enemy.

"Hm, such a shame you could not be around for your execution," Macavity admired his claws, "I had to get rid of another sewage rat because of your escape."

"Better it than us," Slamoe said.

"Oh… you think so," Macavity's tone started to quickly increase, "But I DON'T!"

If this was a cartoon, the kittens would've been blown to the moon, but it wasn't… this was real life.

"Guards!" Macavity turned around, and started calling his hunch rats, "GUARDS!"

"You can't call them!" Jemima hissed, running to Macavity, her eyes blazing.

"Oh… try and stop me, _honey_." With a single flick of his paw, Jemima was skidding across the floor, a gash across her chest.

"Hey!" Misto let out a growl and his hands started to glow blue.

Macavity caught sight of this, and he simply blinked. Next thing Misto knew, his hands were started to glow white, and then nothing.

Misto quickly tried to say a spell, but it fizzled at each attempt.

"And I'm sick of you trying to play hero!" Macavity roared, shooting a purple disk from his long claws.

Without a word, Victoria let out a growl and threw herself in front of Misto, and the purple disk hit her square in the stomach.

The paralyzed Victoria flew across the hallway and hit a wall extremely hard, causing a loud crack, and for a moment, the kittens thought that it was her that broke.

She was frozen in place, a surprised expression on her face, and her hands in front of her, as if she was trying to push something away.

Misto quickly ran to her aid, and Vytore let out a low hiss.

"How could you EVER cause this much grief to the Jellicles?" He asked.

Macavity let out a chuckle and shrugged.

"I was born with it," He laughed, turning away for a second, then back as he threw a punch to Slamoe's face.

Slamoe didn't go across the floor like Jemima or Victoria, but he did double over.

"That's enough!"

A familiar voice sounded down the hallway, and when Jemima looked up, she saw Tugger! Followed by Munkustrap and Alonzo.

Cetty let out a gasp and pinched herself, as if in a dream.

Munkustrap let out a large growl and got down on all fours, running towards Macavity at full speed.

Macavity let out a large growl, and met his brother.

Together, the brothers battled once more as Misto picked up Victoria and followed Alonzo out. Tugger picked Jemima up and ran out with her, Cetty following closely.

They stopped at the end of the hallway, where they put the kittens down, all except for Tugger.

"I feel awful," Jemima groaned, closing her eyes in pain.

Tugger let out a pitiful purr and he brushed her bangs away from her forehead.

"It feels like just yesterday when I carried your mother away from Macavity," Tugger purred affectionately.

Cetty strapped onto his leg and let out a small whimper.

"I sure missed you," Tugger laughed, patting Cetty's back as she let out a purr of affection and pleasure.

Jemima glance around her from where she was sitting in Tugger's arms. She saw Misto bent over Victoria, trying to revive her. Vytore and Slamoe was helping Munkustrap fight Macavity.

Jemima suddenly felt a blanket of sleep cover her up, and she let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep," Tugger soothed, "go to sleep."

But all Jemima could hear was her mother's voice saying that, in her own room, in her own nest.

But, everything slipped away from her as she fell asleep.


	13. Let's Go Home

"Jemima, get up. Get up, Jemima."

Jemima slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure standing above her.

"What? What happened?" She asked the cat, rubbing her eyes.

"We won, Jemmie," Munkustrap answered, ruffling her hair.

"We did? What happened to Macavity?"

"He ran off," Tugger said, brushing out his mane with a comb he carried around.

"Where?"

"Who knows? Anywhere, possibly," Munkustrap supported her back as she tried to sit up.

"Will he be gone for good?" Jemima asked.

"That's too many questions for now, Jemima," Munkustrap laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

"But I want to know what happened to my father," She protested.

"She deserves to know, Munku," Alonzo said, winking at her.

Jemima felt herself blush; she really liked Alonzo, a lot more than a friend… although he was Cassandra's boyfriend.

"We fought him for quite some time," Vytore interrupted, walking up beside Alonzo.

"Then in a flash of black and white he was gone," Munkustrap hissed, glaring at Vytore.

"For good?" She asked.

Munkustrap shrugged and let out a sigh.

"We can't determine that for sure, Jemima," He muttered.

"I hope so," She said, attempting to sit up.

"What we do know is that he won't be back for a long time," Vytore said cheerfully, catching Jemima as she fell back down.

Jemima closed her eyes, and then opened them up to notice a sorrowful Misto.

As soon as Vytore set her back onto the ground she did her best to crawl over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and then she was Victoria, still paralyzed.

"I've done everything I could," He sobbed, "And nothing works!"

"You don't need to cry…" Jemima said, patting him on the back, "I'm sure there's something you can do."

"Oh, please," Misto grumbled, "It would have to be a fairy tale for that to happen."

That gave Jemima an idea.

"Have you tried kissing her?" She asked.

Misto looked at her as if she was insane.

"What?"

"Oh, you know… fairy tales! Maybe you can awake her with true love's first kiss." Jemima was looking patience.

"But… I couldn't…"

"DO IT!" Jemima growled extremely loud.

"Okay! Okay!" Misto grumbled, turning the white kitten over and leaning over her.

"Do it… do it!" Jemima chanted softly, smiling her ears off.

Misto leaned over and softly put his lips onto Victoria's.

Jemima and Misto both watched in worry as Victoria's body remained cold and hard.

"Have we lost her?" Jemima asked her friend.

"I… think…" Misto was lost for words.

"Hey!"

Jemima looked behind her, and was tackled by the screaming notorious duo.

"Mungojerrie! Rumpelteazer!"

"Oi! Jemma! We wa so incredibla worri'd!" Mungojerrie locked her in a headlock and ruffled her hair with his knuckles.

"Mungo!" Rumpel swiped Jemima away from him and patted her on the head, choking her in the process, due to her arm around Jemima's neck.

"Guys!" Alonzo ran in-between them and swiped her away from both of them, holding her like they do in the chick flicks.

Jemima blushed her head off, and batted her eyelashes.

It was alright to flirt around with other queens' men… but nothing more.

"Put her down!" Electra screamed, running towards the unsuspecting Alonzo and Jemima.

"Jemima!" Electra threw Jemima in a HUGE bear hug that Jemima could hardly breathe.

"Nice to see you too," She managed to choke out.

Electra quickly put her down, and then ran to Misto's side.

"What is it, Mr. Snugglesmcboobykins?" She asked him.

Alonzo looked at Jemima bewildered.

"Mr.… what?"

"Skip it," Jemima hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Victoria is paralyzed… and I can't do anything about it. It should've been me!" He cried out.

"It's not that bad…" Electra apparently didn't have words to say, but she brushed it off, "Okay… so I was wondering if I should do my very own solo for this Jellicle Ball! About Victoria… I don't really think she'll make it… and I'm now only 1 foot from doing the splits!"

Misto stared at Electra, then let out a growl.

"How can you be so cruel?" He asked in a low voice, deep and menacing.

"What?"

"Victoria is PARALIZED! Do you even know what that means?" Misto was burning with anger.

"I get a solo in the Jellicle Ball?" That was apparently the wrong answered to Misto.

"Get out of here," He hissed, turning away from her, "Just go away. Get out a here. I don't want to see you."

Electra let out a small whimper and ran off, into the surprised Mungojerrie's arms.

"This works." And he led her away, grinning his tail off.

Jemima let out a sigh, then turned to Vytore and Slamoe.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked them, and both shook their heads.

"As much as I would love to see my father… I must stay here," Slamoe said, looking off into space, then back at Jemima.

"Oi! Es yours da'd Coricopats?" Rumpelteazer asked, squinting her eyes.

"How'd ya know?" Slamoe asked.

Rumpelteazer studied him for a moment, then leapt into his arms.

"SON!" She cried, giving him kisses.

Slamoe stared at Jemima horrified.

"She's dating Coricopat," Jemima laughed.

"Oh…" Slamoe looked at the kitten in bewilderment.

"What about you, Vytore?" Etcetera asked, tearing her gaze from Tugger.

"I'm not about to let this Lair go to waste," Vytore laughed, "I might make some use of this."

"We'll be sure to visit," Jemima said cheerfully, giving him a hug.

Slamoe and Vytore nodded, then turned around and disappeared down the dark hallway.

Jemima let out a sigh, and then turned around to look at everyone else.

"Okay," She said, "I'm ready to go home."


	14. Home Again

Jemima ran into Demeter's arms gleefully, tears streaming down her cheeks, she was finally home.

"Jemima," Demeter sobbed into her shoulder, "I can't believe they found you!"

"I can't either!" Jemima cried, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

All the Jellicles ran to their family happily, Rumpelteazer reunited with Coricopat, Tugger with Bomba and their two kittens, Alonzo and Cassandra.

Munkustrap let out a purr as he swung Dixie into the air as she giggled her head off, pleased her dad was back home.

Then, Cassandra let out a wail as she caught sight of Misto carrying Victoria.

"My baby!" She squealed, running to her daughter's aid.

"She's paralyzed," Misto murmured, looking at his feet.

"Victoria! Get up!" Cassandra shook her furiously, but she remained frozen with her surprised expression on her face.

"What do we do?" Cassandra screamed, running to Alonzo and burying her face into his shoulder.

Jemima felt suddenly received an idea. She snuck over behind the grieving parents and snatched Victoria up, throwing her over her shoulder.

Jemima ran as fast as she could to Misto's den in the pipe and ran inside a cellar he had underneath his nest where he kept all his magic items.

She dropped Victoria onto the dirt floor and Jemima winced as she heard the cold thud her body produced.

Jemima remembered seeing a spell lying around in this cellar when Cetty had glued her right hand to her left foot and her left to her face when the kittens found the super glue.

Jemima fumbled a bit with the potions, then moved to a HUGE pile of spell books lying around.

She came across a potion called Gender Potion, and she slipped it underneath a crate. She would have to try that out sometime.

"Aha!" Jemima found a paralyze-cure spell, and she quickly said the magic words, but noticed nothing happened, and then it caught her eye, a jar in a far corner of the cellar.

"Pixie dust!" She ran over to it and opened the jar up and stuck her hand in… it felt just like sand.

"How ironic he would have pixie dust in his den…" Jemima muttered, scooping up a handful and running over to Victoria.

She threw it onto her… but Victoria just sparkled a bit… and nothing happened.

Jemima let out a sigh, then turned back to the spell book, unaware Victoria was slowly starting to float up from the floor.

Jemima slowly turned around and caught sight of her. She get out a gasp and ran to grab her tail, realizing she could be a balloon. Then, she brushed it off and yanked her back down.

"Steady there, Peter Pan," She hissed, putting a few books on Victoria's back to keep her pinned to the ground.

Jemima flipped through a few more pages, then saw another spell… to help sleep paralyze.

She quickly said a few more words and then watched happily as Victoria's face turned from surprised to confused.

"Wha? What happened?" Victoria shook her head and pushed the books off her back.

"You threw yourself in front of Misto… remember?" Jemima smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"I- I did?" Victoria apparently didn't remember things that happened in the last few hours.

"Yeah you..." Jemima paused and listened, "Someone's coming! Quickly, go back into your surprised-face-thingy!"

Victoria obeyed her command, just as Misto walked in.

He took one glance at Jemima.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Seeing if I can fix Victoria…" Jemima didn't know what to say.

"Don't even bother…" Misto grumbled, looking at Victoria's body.

"You should!" Jemima encouraged.

"No… man. If only she could hear me… I would apologize and tell her that I love her." Misto trailed off and then sat onto the ground and buried his face into his hands.

"I would tell you I loved you too."

Victoria crawled over to Misto, and patted him on the back.

"And I would…" Misto looked up and rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"V-Victoria?"

"M-Misto? Of course it's me!" She let out a huge purr and threw her arms around him.

He hugged her back for a moment, and then… they both kissed.

Jemima let out a huge sigh and watched them happily.

It was all good.


	15. The End

"Beautiful night, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Jemima blinked at Tumblebrutus and buried her cheek into his shoulder.

"Beautiful night for two mates on their anniversary," She murmured.

"No one else… but us." Tumble held her closer to him and then glanced down at her.

"Did you ever like anyone else but me?" He asked curiously.

"I did like Zo for a bit…" Jemima murmured, "And I guess Plato as well."

"You're stuck with me now!" Tumble meowed triumphantly.

"Like I didn't see you and Jenny," Jemima laughed.

"Hey!" Tumble nudged her playfully and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey you!" Jemima nudged him back.

"Aw. I always let you win," He muttered.

"Or I just beat you," Jemima giggled, and Tumble rolled his eyes.

"Come on," He murmured, "Let's ditch this place and find somewhere else."

"Like where?" Jemima asked suspiciously.

"My den?" Tumble asked.

Jemima rolled her eyes then looked at her mate affectionately.

"Alright," She laughed, standing up, "let's go."

"Can you carry me?" Tumble asked.

"A pregnant lady can't carry anything heavy," Jemima said.

"What?"

"Walk there yourself, lazy!"

"That's what I thought you said."

**The End**


End file.
